Star Trek: Seria oryginalna
thumb|right| Star Trek: Seria oryginalna (ang.: Star Trek: The Oryginal Series; skrót: TOS) – pierwszy serial telewizyjny z serii Star Trek. Idea serialu została stworzona przez Gene'a Roddenberry'ego w latach sześćdziesiątych XX wieku. Oryginalny serial Star Trek był wielkim kamieniem milowym w dziejach XX-wiecznego filmu. Przygody załogi penetrującej kosmos w celu badania nowych kultur i cywilizacji bardzo spodobały się widzom. Fabuła Akcja toczy się w drugiej połowie XXIII wieku, rozpoczyna się misja badawcza nowego statku kosmicznego - Enterprise. Dowodzi nim - znany ze skłonności do niesubordynacji i ignorowania rozkazów - kapitan James Kirk (grany przez Williama Shatnera). Jego pierwszym oficerem jest Wolkanin imieniem Spock (Leonard Nimoy), a pokładowym lekarzem Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley). Akcja (tak jak w późniejszycch serialach) skupia się głównie na tej trójce bohaterów. Oprócz tego widzimy jeszcze Porucznika Montgomery'ego Scotta - głównego inżyniera]], oficerem nawigacji jest Rosjanin - Pavel Chekov, sternikiem - japońskiego pochodzenia Hikaru Sulu, a oficerem łącznościowym czarnoskóra Uhura. Obsada * William Shatner jako James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Leonard McCoy * James Doohan jako Montgomery Scott * George Takei jako Hikaru Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Pavel Chekov - od drugiego sezonu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Lista odcinków Pilot The Cage - pilot, wyemitowany wyjątkowo ponad 30 lat po premierze serialu. Akcja odcinka toczy się trzynaście lat przed objęciem dowództwa nad U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 przez Kapitana James T. Kirk. :Okręt dowodzony przez Christophera Pike'a odbiera sygnał nadawany przez rozbitków SS Columbia z planety Talos IV. Na miejscu załogę spotyka niespodzianka: planetę zamieszkują także jej rodzimi mieszkańcy... Sezon 1 01. Where No Man Has Gone Before Drugi pilot serialu, nakręcony przez jego twórców po tym, jak odrzucono pierwszy ("The Cage"). :Podczas przebijania bariery energetycznej, otaczającej naszą galaktykę, na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise dochodzi do niepokojących zdarzeń... 02. The Corbomite Maneuver :Patrolując nieznany rejon U.S.S. Enterprise zostaje zatrzymany przez nieznany obiekt, którego twórca grozi zniszczeniem statku... 03. Mudd's Women :U.S.S. Enterprise natyka się na nieznany statek. Próbując ucieczki ulega on zniszczeniu, ale załodze udaje się ściągnąć na pokład kapitana oraz trzy piękne dziewczyny. Mają one dziwny, niepokojący wpływ na załogę... 04. The Enemy Within :Wskutek awarii transportera Kapitan Kirk ulega rozszczepieniu na dwie osoby, dobrą i złą... 05. The Man Trap :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise przybywa na planetę M-113. Jej celem jest wykonanie rutynowych badań lekarskich na parze archeologów eksplorujących tą planetę. Jednym z archeologów jest dawna miłość doktora McCoy. W trakcie pobytu na planecie w tajemniczych okolicznościach ginie jeden z załogantów... 06. The Naked Time :U.S.S. Enterprise orbituje wokół zapadającej się planety. Margines bezpieczeństwa jest bardzo mały, a na pokład statku przedostaje się groźny czynnik chorobotwórczy, którego działanie powoduje stan podobny do upojenia alkoholowego... 07. Charlie X :U.S.S. Enterprise przyjmuje na pokład tajemniczego pasażera... 08. Balance of Terror :Statek U.S.S. Enterprise, patrolując posterunki wzdłuż Strefy Neutralnej, natyka się na wrogo nastawiony statek, który, według wszelkich danych, odpowiada za zniszczenie trzech ziemskich posterunków granicznych... 09. What Are Little Girls Made Of? :U.S.S. Enterprise znajduje naukowca, zaginionego przed pięcioma laty na obcej planecie. Nie jest sam... 10. Dagger of the Mind :Podczas rutynowej wymiany ładunków między U.S.S. Enterprise i kolonią karną Tantalus na pokład statku przedostaje się niebezpieczny szaleniec... 11. Miri :Do U.S.S. Enterprise dociera automatyczny sygnał, wysłany przed setkami lat z planety bardzo podobnej do Ziemi. Na miejscu okazuje się, że jedynymi ocalałymi mieszkańcami planety są dzieci... 12. The Conscience of the King :Kapitan Kirk musi dowiedzieć się, czy przywódca trupy wędrownych aktorów jest dawnym gubernatorem ziemskiej kolonii, oskarżonym o potworną zbrodnię... 13. The Galileo Seven 14. Court Martial :Kapitan Kirk staje przed sądem, oskarżony o spowodowanie śmierci podwładnego. Dowody są miażdżące... 15. The Menagerie Part I :Spock z niewiadomych powodów porywa U.S.S. Enterprise, zabierając na jego pokład swego byłego dowódcę - obecnie sparaliżowanego i niemego. W dodatku kieruje się ku jedynej planecie galaktyki, której nie wolno nikomu odwiedzać pod groźba kary śmierci... 16. The Menagerie Part II :Podczas sądu polowego nad komandorem podporucznikiem Spockiem na jaw wychodzą zadziwiające okoliczności... 17. Shore Leave :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise odkrywa planetę, która wydaje się być idealna na krótki wypoczynek. Zwiad odkrywa, że na tej planecie ich myśli stają się rzeczywistością... 18. The Squire of Gothos :Kapitan Kirk i sternik Sulu zostają uprowadzeni przez tajemniczą osobę, przedstawiającą się jako Generał Trelane... 19. Arena :Kapitan Kirk zostaje porwany z pokładu U.S.S. Enterprise i zmuszony do walki z przedstawicielem nieznanej, inteligentnej i bardzo agresywnej rasy... 20. The Alternative Factor 21. Tomorrow is Yesterday :Po spotkaniu z czarną dziurą U.S.S. Enterprise zostaje uwięziony w przeszłości. Ma tylko jedną szansę, by wrócić w swoje czasy, nie zaburzając biegu historii... 22. The Return of the Archons :W poszukiwaniu zaginionego sto lat temu statku U.S.S. Enterprise trafia na planetę, której społeczeństwo przypomina marionetki rządzone przez niewidocznego Landru. 23. A Taste of Armageddon :Kapitan Kirk usiłuje pogodzić dwie zwaśnione planety, które prowadzą wojnę przez komputer. Ofiary jednak są prawdziwe... 24. Space Seed :U.S.S. Enterprise natyka się na statek-sypialnię, pełen kapsuł z zahibernowanymi ludźmi. Okazuje się, że są to "poprawieni genetycznie", którym przewodzi niejaki Khan, wielki tyran z okresu Wojen Eugenicznych... 25. This Side of Paradise :Kapitan Kirk i jego załoga mają ewakuować ziemską kolonie z zagrożonej planety. Problem w tym, że koloniści wcale nie pragną opuścić planety. Co więcej, wkrótce nie tylko oni chcą tam zostać... 26. The Devil in the Dark :W kolonii górniczej Janus VII coś morduje górników. Kapitan Kirk stara się dojść, czym jest tajemnicze stworzenie... 27. Errand of Mercy :Na polecenie Federacji, Kirk i Spock usiłują ochronić planetę pokojowo nastawionych Organian przed Klingonami. Kłopot w tym, że Organianie wcale nie życzą sobie ich pomocy... 28. The City on the Edge of Forever :W poszukiwaniu doktora McCoy, Kirk i Spock trafiają na Ziemię, w przeszłość. Muszą zapobiec zmianie linii historii, inaczej Federacja Planet w ogóle nie powstanie... 29. Operation: Annihilate :Kolonia na planecie Deneva zostaje zaatakowana przez tajemnicze pasożyty, opanowujące ludzki system nerwowy. Kapitan Kirk i jego załoga muszą powstrzymać ich rozprzestrzenianie, nawet za cenę zniszczenia całej planety... ---- Sezon 2 01. Catspaw :W poszukiwaniu zaginionych członków załogi Kirk, Spock i McCoy trafiają do dziwnego zamku, prowadzeni przez czarnego kota... 02. Metamorphosis :Obdarzona niezwykłą mocą, bezpostaciowa istota porywa prom, wracający na U.S.S. Enterprise, by jego pasażerowie stali się towarzyszami mężczyzny, którym się opiekuje... 03. Friday's Child :Negocjując kontrakt na wydobycie rzadkiego minerału drużyna z "Enterprise" musi stawić czoła nie tylko Klingońskiemu szpiegowi, ale i miejscowym tabu, a także ochronić pewne nienarodzone dziecko... 04. Who Mourns for Adonais? :U.S.S. Enterprise zostaje zatrzymany przez gigantyczną dłoń z czystej energii. Odpowiedzialnym za taki stan rzeczy okazuje się Apollo, grecki bóg... 05. Amok Time :Spock wchodzi w Vulcański okres rozmnażania. Staje się nerwowy i agresywny, największym problemem jest jednak to, że jeśli w ciągu ośmiu dni nie dotrze na rodzinna planetę i nie pojmie swej wybranki za żonę, umrze. Tymczasem rozkazy z kwatery głównej kierują U.S.S. Enterprise zupełnie gdzie indziej... 06. The Doomsday Machine :Badając sprawę zniszczenia kilku systemów społecznych U.S.S. Enterprise natyka się na przerażającą maszynę... 07. Wolf in the Fold :Przebywający na terapeutycznej przepustce Montgomery Scott zostaje oskarżony o brutalne morderstwo. Za zbrodnię odpowiada jednak wielowiekowa, bezcielesna istota... 08. The Changeling :Docierając do systemu gwiezdnego, który powinien być zamieszkały przez cztery miliardy ludzi, załoga U.S.S. Enterprise nie znajduje śladów życia, za to napotyka zaginioną 254 lata wcześniej ziemską sondę. Szybko orientują się, że stanowi ona niewyobrażalne zagrożenie... 09. The Apple :Drużyna z U.S.S. Enterprise ląduje na planecie, która wydaje się rajskim ogrodem, zamieszkałym przez szczęśliwych ludzi. Jednak rzeczywistość okazuje się przerażająca... 10. Mirror, Mirror :Podczas burzy jonowej drużyna ze statku U.S.S. Enterprise zostaje przerzucona do równoległego wszechświata. Trafia na pokład I.S.S. Enterprise, gdzie załoga zdaje się być ta sama, ale nie taka sama... 11. The Deadly Years :Na odwiedzanej kolonii naukowej drużyna zwiadu znajduje umierających ze starości naukowców. Co ciekawsze, żaden z nich nie miał więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Grozę potęguje fakt, że członkowie zwiadu, w tym kapitan Kirk, też zaczynają się starzeć w przyspieszonym tempie... 12. I, Mudd :U.S.S. Enterprise zostaje uprowadzony przez tajemniczego androida. Załoga trafia na planetę, którą zdaje się rządzić znany im już Harry Mudd... 13. The Trouble with Tribbles :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise przybywa do stacji Deep Space K-7 w celu ochrony złożonych tam ziarna super wydajnego zboża. Na stację przybywają Klingoni, oraz handlarz egzotycznymi pamiątkami, mający na sprzedaż urocze, futrzane zwierzątka... 14. Bread and Circuses :Zwiad w składzie: kapitan Kirk, doktor McCoy i Spock ląduje na planecie będącej rodzajem równoległej Ziemi. Ustrój, który na niej panuje, jest przeniesieniem zasad starożytnego Rzymu w ziemski XX wiek. Zwiad odkrywa, że kapitan zniszczonego statku, który wcześniej napotkali, mieszka na tej planecie, a jego załoga wcale nie zginęła wskutek katastrofy... 15. Journey to Babel :U.S.S. Enterprise otrzymuje zadanie przewiezienia grupy dyplomatów na konferencję pokojową. Sprawy komplikują się, gdy jeden z nich zostaje zamordowany, a logicznym podejrzanym jest ambasador Vulcana, Sarek, ojciec Spocka... 16. A Private Little War :Na stosunkowo słabo rozwiniętej planecie załoga U.S.S. Enterprise odkrywa w dramatycznych okolicznościach istnienie prymitywnej, ale mimo to zbyt nowoczesnej jak na poziom mieszkańców broni. Zaczynają badać, kto im tę broń dostarczył. Podczas zwiadu kapitan Kirk zostaje ukąszony przez jadowite stworzenie... 17. The Gamesters of Triskelion :Kapitan Kirk, Uhura i Chekov zostają uprowadzeni przez tajemnicze istoty, których jedynym celem jest hazard podczas igrzysk, organizowanych z udziałem niewolników z różnych ras... 18. Obsession :Podczas zwiadu na Argus X drużyna z U.S.S. Enterprise napotyka gazowa istotę, która jedenaście lat wcześniej doprowadziła załogę innego statku, USS Faragout, do niemal całkowitej zagłady... 19. The Immunity Syndrome :Galaktyka jest zagrożona przez rodzaj kosmicznej ameby. Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise usiłuje znaleźć rozwiązanie kryzysu... 20. A Piece of the Action :U.S.S. Enterprise trafia na ślad zaginionego przed wiekiem USS Horizon. Okazuje się, że załoga tego statku doprowadziła do "skażenia" industrialnej cywilizacji na planecie Sigma I. Wynik skażenia okazuje się bardzo ciekawy - cywilizacja zaczęła kopiować zachowania gangsterskie z Ziemi lat dwudziestych XX wieku.. 21. By Any Other Name :U.S.S. Enterprise zostaje opanowany przez nieznanej rasy rozbitków z innej galaktyki, którzy za wszelka cenę chcą wrócić do domu... 22. Return to Tomorrow :Na zniszczonej przed tysiącleciami planecie załoga U.S.S. Enterprise odkrywa pradawne istoty, które zwracają się do nich z niezwykłą prośba: chcą pożyczyć na jakiś czas materialne ciała trojga z nich... 23. Patterns of Force :Przybywając na obca planetę po znanego historyka, wysłanego tam kilka lat wcześniej przez Federację, załoga U.S.S. Enterprise odkrywa kulturę opartą na ziemskim wzorcu nazistowskich Niemiec... 24. The Ultimate Computer :Na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise trafia supernowoczesny komputer nawigacyjny, obdarzony autonomią. Podczas gier wojennych okazuje się, że jego samodzielność jest w istocie przekleństwem... 25. The Omega Glory :Na orbicie planety Omega IV zwiad z U.S.S. Enterprise znajduje obrócona w proch załogę i zapis, nakazujący im udanie się na powierzchnię, jeśli chcą uniknąć śmierci. Tam odkrywają, że kapitan statku złamał Pierwsza Dyrektywę. Jednak pociągnięcie go do odpowiedzialności będzie problematyczne... 26. Assignment: Earth :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise cofa się w czasie, by odbyć badania historyczne. Przez przypadek na pokład trafia tajemniczy mężczyzna z czarnym kotem na rękach... ---- Sezon 3 01. Spectre of the Gun :Drużyna zwiadowcza z U.S.S. Enterprise zostaje zmuszona przez rasę Melkotan do walki w scenerii Dzikiego Zachodu, gdzie rzeczywista jest tylko śmierć... 02. Elaan of Troyius :U.S.S. Enterprise uczestniczy w niezwykłej misji dyplomatycznej. Ma przewieźć władczynię planety Elas na planetę Troyius, gdzie ma ona poślubić tamtejszego króla. Problem w tym, że ani jedna, ani druga strona nie chce tego ślubu, a panna młoda okazuje się bardzo niebezpieczną istotą... 03. The Paradise Syndrome :Na bezbronna planetę zmierza asteroida. Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise odkrywa na planecie prosta kulturę ludzi, do złudzenia przypominających amerykańskich Indian, oraz tajemniczy obelisk... 04. The Enterprise Incident :Będąc w pobliżu Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej kapitan Kirk, od jakiegoś czasu wykazujący symptomy niestabilności, nakazuje przekroczenie granicy. Wkrótce on i Spock stają się więźniami Romulan... 05. And the Children Shall Lead :W kolonii naukowej zwiad z U.S.S. Enterprise znajduje martwych naukowców oraz ich dzieci, żywe i zdające się nie rozumieć, co się stało. Ich obecność na pokładzie statku staje się źródłem zagrożenia... 06. Spock's Brain :Na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise dostaje się tajemnicza kobieta, która w jakiś sposób kradnie mózg Spocka. Kirk i jego drużyna mają tylko 24 godziny na to, by namierzyć i odnaleźć jej statek... 07. Is There in Truth No Beauty? :U.S.S. Enterprise zostaje przydzielony do odwiezienia na ojczystą planetę ambasadora ludu Medusan. Kłopot w tym, że jego rasa jest zbyt odmienna od ludzkiej, by człowiek mógł spojrzeć na przedstawiciela tej rasy bez ryzyka obłędu. Jedynie piękna dr Miranda Jones, asystentka ambasadora, wydaje się być odporna... 08. The Empath :Przebywając na skazanej na zagładę planecie Kirk, Spock i McCoy zostają obiektami doświadczalnymi dwóch przedstawicieli wysoko rozwiniętej rasy Vianów, który towarzyszy piękna, niema Gem... 09. The Tholian Web :U.S.S. Enterprise odnajduje zaginiony statek USS Defiant, którego załoga, według wyników wstępnego śledztwa, wymordowała się nawzajem w przystępie szaleństwa. Defiant zapada się w interfazę - punkt przecięcia dwóch wszechświatów. Wskutek zmiennych warunków mogą wrócić na raz tylko trzy osoby, więc Kapitan Kirk decyduje się na pozostanie. Gdy zwiad wraca na "Enterprise", ściągnięcie kapitana okazuje się nagle niemożliwe... 10. For the World is Hollow and I Touched the Sky :Planecie zamieszkałej przez prawie cztery miliardy mieszkańców zagraża olbrzymia asteroida. Załoga USS Enterprise odkrywa, że ta asteroida to w istocie potężny, wielopokoleniowy statek, zbudowany i wysłany przez wymarłą rasę Fabrini… 11. Day of the Dove :Na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise dostaje się obca forma życia, która zmusza Ziemian i Klingonów do nieustannej walki.... 12. Plato's Stepchildren :U.S.S. Enterprise odpowiada na pilne wezwanie z nieznanej planety, na której skanery nie wykrywają śladów życia. Na miejscu okazuje się jednak, ze zamieszkuje ją niewielka społeczność długowiecznych i bardzo groźnych istot. Uwięzieni przez nie poznają, co to prawdziwe upokorzenie... 13. Wink of an Eye :U.S.S. Enterprise odbiera wezwanie pomocy z planety Scalos. Na miejscu okazuje się, że planeta jest opuszczona. Jednak razem ze zwiadem na pokład wracają groźni Obcy... 14. That Which Survives :Na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise dostaje się tajemnicza kobieta, która pragnie powstrzymać załogę prze odwiedzeniem jej planety... 15. Let That Be Your Last Battlefield :Dwaj przedstawiciele jednej - jak się wydaje - nieznanej rasy trafiają na pokład Enterprise. Okazuje się, że uważają się za przedstawicieli odmiennych gatunków, które od tysięcy lat toczą ze sobą walkę.... 16. Whom Gods Destroy :Kapitan Kirk i Spock zostają uwięzieni zakładzie karnym przez psychopatycznego przestępcę... 17. The Mark of Gideon :Kapitan Kirk ma prowadzić negocjacje z Radą Gideonu, planety kandydującej do Federacji. Podczas przesyłu na planetę znika jednak w tajemniczych okolicznościach... 18. The Lights of Zetar :Młoda bibliotekarka, podróżująca na planetoidę Memory Alpha, staje się celem ataku bezcielesnych istot z planety Zetar... 19. The Cloud Minders :Poszukując leku na zarazę roślin, zagrażającą życiu jednej z planet Federacji, Kapitan Kirk zostaje uwikłany w polityczne rozgrywki społeczeństwa, podzielonego na dwie osobne kasty... 20. The Way to Eden :U.S.S. Enterprise przyjmuje na pokład grupę kosmicznych hippisów, wędrujących w poszukiwaniu legendarnej planety Eden... 21. Requiem for Methuselah :Zagrożona śmiertelna choroba załoga U.S.S. Enterprise szuka lekarstwa na niewielkiej planecie. Mieszka tam tajemniczy mężczyzna w towarzystwie oszałamiająco pięknej i mądrej dziewczyny... 22. The Savage Curtain :James T. Kirk i Spock są zmuszeni walczyć z "przedstawicielami zła" w eksperymencie, zorganizowanym przez nieznaną rasę istot rozumnych... 23. All Our Yesterdays :Podczas wizyty na planecie, zagrożonej wybuchem swego słońca, Kirk, Spock i McCoy zostają przypadkiem wysłani do przeszłości planety... 24. Turnabout Intruder :Podczas akcji ratunkowej na wymarłej planecie zwiad z U.S.S. Enterprise zastaje martwą ekipę archeologiczną i lekarza wyprawy, opiekującego się chorą doktor Janice Lester. Gdy kapitan Kirk zostaje z nią sam na sam, doktor Lester wykorzystuje antyczna aparaturę, by dokonać z nim wymiany świadomości i przejąć komendę nad statkiem... pt-br:Star Trek: The Original Series ca:Star Trek: La sèrie original zh-cn:星际旅行：原初系列 bg:Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал cs:Star Trek: Původní série de:Star Trek: The Original Series en:Star Trek: The Original Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Origina Serio es:Star Trek: The Original Series fr:Star Trek: The Original Series it:Star Trek: Serie Classica ja:宇宙大作戦 nl:Star Trek: The Original Series pt:Star Trek: The Original Series ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Оригинална серија sv:Star Trek: Originalserien uk:Зоряний шлях: Оригінальний серіал Kategoria:Star Trek Kategoria:TOS